falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Trifold American flag
3 |value fo4 =3 9 (undamaged flag) |value =3 6 (undamaged flag) |components =see table |quests = |edid =Flag_American_TrifoldBox Flag_American_TrifoldBox_PreWar_Clean |baseid = (undamaged flag) |footer = Fallout 76 variant }} The trifold American flag and undamaged American flag are junk items in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Characteristics The trifold American flag is an American flag folded into a triangle and inserted into a wood box with a glass-like substance (that has since been shattered) on one side to allow the flag to be seen. It is sent to the families of those who served as a form of gratitude for their service, or to those who have lost a loved one during service. The flag can be scrapped for two wood and four cloth. Because of the high weight value and small amount of common resources generated, the flag is a less desirable piece of junk to grab, and the weight could be better used for more exotic junk instead. Undamaged: this pristine version of the trifold American flag can be found in areas that have not been touched by radiation, such as non-compromised vaults. Crafting The trifold American flag can be broken down into its individual components for use in crafting: ;Fallout 4 ;Fallout 76 Variant * Anchorage veteran's flag Locations ''Fallout 4'' American trifold flags * Two can be found in Fort Hagen; one in a display case on the main level and another in the large office on the second floor. * Two can be found on a metal shelves in the Railroad HQ. * On the floor of the Sole Survivor's home and in the second house that Codsworth goes in at Sanctuary Hills. * Inside Gladys' room, Sandy Coves Convalescent Home. * One can be found on a dresser in one of the basement cells in Parsons State Insane Asylum. * One can be found on the corpse of Swan. Undamaged American flags * Three undamaged flags in the depot in Vault 81. * Two undamaged flags in the overseer’s office in Vault 81. * One undamaged flag on a table in the classroom in Vault 81. * One undamaged flag in Cabot House on the top floor near Lorenzo's room. ''Fallout 76'' * Two can be found at Camp McClintock: ** On the 2nd floor, behind the "sergent chief" mister gutsy. ** On the first floor, on top of a small wooden desk underneath the 'Enlist Today' poster to the immediate left of the front entrance. * One can be found inside Drop site V9, on top of the right end of the console. * Two can be found inside Watoga High School: ** On the first floor, in the office room on top of a file cabinet. ** On the second floor, in the history room next to some busts. * One can be found at the National Isolated Radio Array, on the desk area to the right after entering the main building. * One can be found at AMS corporate headquarters, in CEO Kilson's office. * One can be found at Prickett's Fort, in a display case of the house directly southwest of the fast travel point. * One can be found at the Whitespring Resort, within the 'Elegance' barber shop, at Clarice's station. Gallery Undamaged_American_flag.png|Undamaged American flag Category:Fallout 4 junk items Category:Fallout 76 junk items ru:Сложенный американский флаг uk:Складений американський прапор